Crazier
by MagicandRomanceAllIn1Day
Summary: Set after the fifth book and before TFW. Max was listening to Taylor S.'s song when she got a little carried away w/ her feelings. My first songfic and fanfic.


**My first songfic..yay!**

**The idea just came to me after I was staring at the ceiling for about half an hour while listening to some of my cousin's major fluff songs (songs that make people start imagining mushy/fluffy moments w/ their special someone). This is set before the Protectors series. **

**Umm...after the Saving the world and other extreme sports book; before Max even realized she looooved Fang. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum ride if I did the story would have been a story filled w/ Fax moments. And the song is by Taylor Swift.**

It's just one of those boring afternoons in life where you just can't do anything except laze around. And I get soo cranky when I'm bored and maybe it's because of the fact that we have no one to fight anymore no ITEX to run from, and also maybe because we are all here packed in one house (w/c is basically my mom's) w/ nothing to do except lie around.

Well, mom said that a couple of days from now were all going for a trip w/ some of her scientist friends to promote global warning and stuff. (Oooh. This spells danger.) So, anyway; I expect some things to change by the end of this month.

So all we got to do is wait and eat chocolate chip cookies while were gathering dust. Well. Maybe me, not the others; they're all downstairs. Total is with Mom in the kitchen talking w/ her on stuff like culture and other stuff; Iggy and Gazzy must be somewhere outside tinkering with one of their homemade gadgets; Angel and Nudge must be having a blast with Ella and all their girly-girl stuff (Its too obvious because I can hear the noise from here, the radio blaring some girly songs and their laughter is like Nudge's x 10.) and Fang must be somewhere in the chaos, in the corner maybe, invisible. Nah! He's probably outside right now flying, taking a while away from all this noise.

While, I ,the leader, Maximum Ride am just lying down on my bed in my bedroom shared w/ angel trying to collect dust. Hah! I'm just staring at the ceiling, obviously trying to get a piece of mind.

*silence*. . . . .

_**[guitar strumming]**_

I've heard this song before… This must be one of those songs Ella always puts in her Ipod, the kind of said she will always listen w/ someone in mind.

_**[intro]**_

I could hear the girls humming the intro. Sure. Now I recognized the song. Nudge always plays this song in a high volume. Its called Crazier by a certain Taylor-girl (who's obviously more girlier than me!) and I sort of memorized it by now.

_**I'd never gone with the wind**_

_**Just let it flow**_

_**Let it take me where it wants to go**_

_**Till you open the door there's so much more**_

_**I've never seen it before**_

I was just singing the first part in a low whisper. I was afraid of my singing voice reaching the sensitive ears of some annoying flock members.

_**I was trying to fly but I couldn't find wings**_

_**But you came along and you changed everything**_

Next thing I knew I had gotten up and was now reflecting on the song,

swaying to the beat. It's a good thing the door is locked.

_**You lift my feet off the ground**_

_**You spin me around**_

_**You make me crazier, crazier**_

A sudden thought came unto me, then I stopped singing/swaying and then I sat on the edge of my bed and pondered on it.

Who could this YOU be, someone who makes my heart skip a beat, someone who could take my breath away, someone who made me feel safe.

_**Feels like I'm falling and I**_

_**I'm lost in your eyes**_

_**You make me crazier, crazier, crazier**_

I touched my lips and remembered the weird tingling feeling I got when it touched the lips of a certain someone. A certain …

_FANG_

_**I watched from a distance as you**_

_**Made life your own**_

_**Every sky was your own kind of blue**_

The song continued on, me not noticing. I was too shocked that I could posses such feelings for him. I put my head between my hands and stared at a crack on the floor. For goodness sake! He _was_ like my brother! That is. _Was like _my brother before that godforsaken kiss that made me look at him a different way.

_**And I wanted to know how that would feel**_

_**And you made it so real**_

Okay so I finally get to say that I LIKE fang, no. I love him.

His kiss and embraces made me feel warm inside and I felt whole again after our flock reunited.

I sang along with the song again not noticing that my voice could already be heard from the outside. I was just soo preoccupied w/ my mind to face that matter.

_**You showed me something that I couldn't see**_

_**You opened my eyes and you made me believe**_

Here I was sitting on my bed, my back to the wall. Singing in a not so low volume.

_**You lift my feet off the ground**_

_**You spin me around**_

_**You make me crazier, crazier**_

Okay. I am getting crazy. And it's all his fault. He got me into this mess.

_**Feels like I'm falling and I**_

_**I'm lost in your eyes**_

_**You make me crazier, crazier, crazier**_

I hugged my pillow and closed my eyes. Still singing out loud.

_**Baby you showed me what living is for**_

_**I don't want to hide anymore**_

Yikes. I like him. Love? Noo. But. (sigh). I had to face the truth.

Darn it.

But does he love me back like I do? Crud.

Why did he kiss me then?

Why did he hug me tight that day?

_**You lift my feet off the ground**_

_**You spin me around**_

_**You make me crazier, crazier**_

I still had my eyes closed and I was already singing my heart out.

_ "We can hear you Max, your doing great, were all loving your voice from here. Even 'HIM'", _Angel chimed.

I froze, my eyes wide open. But since I was having such a good time and felt like I didn't care about the world hearing, I just continued, just missing a beat. That's when I closed my eyes back and tried to feel the music to its core.

_**Feels like I'm falling and I**_

_**I'm lost in your eyes**_

_**You make me crazier, crazier, crazier**_

_**Crazier, crazier**_

His eyes does make me feel lost. It's all so dark and mysterious.

I just hummed the last remaining notes. On the last note I heard the girls clap.

"_Were clapping for you Max,"_

Duh.

"_No. really. You have such a great voice. Even Fang thought too."_

Angel! What have you done? If Fang knows a single-

"_Max. I heard…"_

_*a pregnant pause*_

Angel!

"…_oh! Later!"_

Angel, what did you hear?

Gosh. I am soo gonna kill that girl.

Anyway, I couldn't stand the tension in my head and went outside through my window. It was already evening and the evening breeze was kinda chilly. That's when I thought of resting atop one of those big trees that grew right next to the house. It was nice because I was alone on this little trip. I directly shot out of my room and landed on the branch of big spruce right next to my room. I laid my head on its trunk and started to doze off. I started humming the song over again, but as I got to the chorus part. I heard a slight rustling below me. I immediately sat up and peered into the darkness. Using my raptor eyesight I could easily discern a slim figure.

I froze, not because I sighted an enemy, just because the person below me is the last person I want to see especially after today's incident. It was Fang.

"Max?", he muttered.

I could see him searching the place, suddenly his eyes fixed on me. They were dark and mysterious as usual, only that there was something different about it tonight they looked happy, like he was smiling or something.

Before I knew it he had already flown to where I was, he was already sprawled on a branch opposite to where I sat, and he had on his face one of his usual half-grins.

"Fang, what are you doing here?", I asked, facing the forest floor, not looking at him.

"Your Mom asked me to look for you since its almost dinnertime"

"No. what are you really doing here?", I looked up at him.

He sighed, and looked at me straight in the eye.

"Aside, from what I just said earlier?", he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yes, aside from what you said earlier"

"well… your voice is nice", he said in an almost half whisper.

"…",I stared at him.

"And just so you'll know. Angel told me everything that was in your mind that time"

"…"I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Oh, someone please kill me now! And I had a weird feeling that my face was already beet red by now.

"And. Max.", He held my chin and made I look up at him. That's when I noticed that he was already seated right next to me on my own branch.

"I love you too."

So the shock was too much for me, and before I could

process all that he said, a pair of lips had already captured mine and I couldn't think straight anymore. I felt a warm feeling inside as he held me against him. It seemed as if all I could think of was him and me. Fang and me. How it seemed like we were meant to be and how it felt with him as my right-hand/wing man and best friend made matters better. IT was just perfect.

After a minute or so (it felt like an hour to me) we were already gasping for air, and I was still in his arms. It felt so warm and comfy with him right next to me. He smiled one of his rare fang smiles and stroked my wings. I didn't want the moment to stop, but it can't be helped; because in the next second I could hear four pairs of wings circling above the forest and a pair of feet running towards our direction.

"Max. I guess we got to go.", Fang said. I just stared at him and nodded. I stood up, flexing my wings, ready to fly. When I remembered that I almost forgot something.

I faced Fang gave him a hug and –before he knew it- I kissed him quickly, it was his turn to color up and be surprised.

We then flew off towards the house with him following after me and the whole flock and Ella after us.

Unfortunately, it wasn't all to quick because in the middle of the kiss I could hear Gazzy say "ewwww!", Angel giggle and Nudge go "OMG!"; Angel must have told Ella because she was giggling soo hard underneath us. Fortunately, Iggy couldn't see us, but we were bound to be victims of his continuous sexist jokes one of these days.

But them I love Fang and he loves me right? What could be much better than that?

NOTE: This is my first fanfic and I'm really not sure If anyone would accept this. So. Please rate and revive. And thanks for taking your time to read tis. ^_^.


End file.
